I am your classmate
by CityKyu
Summary: Naruto is a new student at konoha high, what happens when he and sasuke sart forming a bond? SasuNaru yaoi lemon rated m for later chapters UPDATE: Sorry everyone I just read this story over again and I realised that i was missing a chapter so read it now
1. Welcome

Naruto and Naruto characters © Masashi Kishimoto

**YOU ARE MY CLASSMATE**

Whispers could be heard from behind the blonde haired, blue eyed boy. It's not easy being the new kid in the class, especially when you come from a large city like Tokyo to a small town like this one. The blonde ignored the whispers and concentrated on his books. He could tell the every kid in the class was talking about him. All accept one. He looked to the side of him and sitting at a desk all the way across the room was a ravened haired boy, his bangs covered his eyes because his head was slouched neatly over his books.

As class continued Naruto keep his eyes on his books, and every so often he would sneak a glance at the raven across the room that never had his head up. The bell couldn't ring any sooner for Naruto and he watched his classmates exit the classroom quickly, but Naruto packed up his books slowly not caring how long it took. He looked over to where the raven sat, the blonde was half expecting him to be gone but he wasn't. He was still packing up his books slower than Naruto was.

He packed his last item into his bag and hung it over his shoulder and began to walk out of the classroom, he ignored the raven completely. Just as Naruto took the first step out of the door and a few sheets fell out of his bag onto the floor. Naruto kept on walking, he was oblivious to the sheets falling and he walked out of the school door and headed home.

Naruto had been home for awhile now, his mum died a long time ago and his father was always away on business trips overseas so Naruto practically lived alone. Just as he settled in front of the TV, the doorbell rang. Naruto sighed as he got up and answered the door. The blonde's blue eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

It was the tall raven, this time his eyes in full view. They mesmerized Naruto completely with the depths of onyx. "Uh, hi." Naruto put on his best grin and greeted the raven. The boy was silent, he held up 3 pages. Naruto looked at them closely, "oh no, my drawings!" he snatched them from the boys hands and he studied each page closely. "Where did you get these?!" Naruto demanded.

The raven grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled out the middle page and held it up. "This is me, isn't it?" asked the raven. On the page there was a neat sketch of a tall boy with dark hair sitting at a desk, the only thing that was missing were his eyes. "I…Um…" Naruto stuttered. "You're good" said the raven without expression. "Gee, thanks" the blonde smiled. Naruto took the page off of the raven, "I'm Sasuke by the way" said the raven, again with out expression. "Oh, I'm Naruto" the blonde laughed softly.

"So, um, do you want to come in?" asked Naruto. Sasuke gave Naruto a sort of WTF look but answered him anyway. "Yer, sure why not…" and Sasuke followed the dobe inside.

Me: Yay the end of my first fanfic

Lee: It sounds good so far

Me: Awww thanks Lee

Sasuke: What are me and Naruto going to do?

Me: you'll see


	2. Dobe and Teme

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto characters and I never will (not matter how much I beg Masashi-kun) 

**I AM YOUR CLASSMATE ch.2**

"It's funny," started the blonde, "but you're the first person to be in this house other than me since I've moved here." Naruto laughed, half to himself. Sasuke scanned the room he was in; it looked like a pretty ordinary house to him, a few paintings here and there on the walls nothing special really.

"Would you like something to drink or anything?" Asked the Naruto. "What's the time?" The raven haired boy asked, "It's about 5:00pm, why?" Naruto asked curiously. "Can you make coffee?" The raven asked again. Naruto just nodded and gestured for Sasuke to sit at the dinning table as he went into the kitchen.

"Hey Naruto…" Sasuke called out. "Yeah?" Replied Naruto who was busy in the kitchen. "Do you live hear alone?", "Yeah, why?" "No reason," the raven smiled in his head. Just then Naruto walked into the room Sasuke was in and put his coffee in front of where he was sitting and he smiled as he sat down.

"Uzumaki…" The blonde said as a sipped at his coffee, "Excuse me?" Asked the well mannered Sasuke. Naruto put his coffee on the table but didn't take his hands off of it, he gave another grin. _'How many times can this boy smile?'_ thought the raven, '_he's kinda cute when he does…' _ Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts by the voice of the blonde. "That's my last name," he looked into his cup "Naruto **Uzumaki!"** he made the word 'Uzumaki' very clear.

"Oh, Uchiha is mine" Sasuke drank a sip of his coffee and said it like he didn't really care. The two boys talked well into the night, they didn't talk about anything in particular really just random things like, who was their favourite singer, what hair gel they use. Stupid little things like that. But little did they know that with each passing minute and with each passing word they could feel themselves forming a 'bond'. But each boy dismissed it to be a side affect of the coffee and late night talking.

The Uchiha looked at the clock on the wall; it read 11:35pm. Sasuke sighed as he drank the finally bit off his coffee, which was now terribly cold. He stood up, moving the chair back as he did. Naruto just watched the raven move, he noticed that every time Sasuke moved he did it with grace and pride, and something else, but Naruto couldn't put his finger on it at the moment so he brushed the thought away.

Sasuke pulled out a tiny note pad and pen from his dark denim skinny leg jeans pocket and he wrote something down and placed it on the table. He stretched his arms up above his head and moaned. "Well see ya' at school tomorrow." The Uchiha pride said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Oh ok bye Sasuke" Naruto said as he walked with the Uchiha to the door. "See ya later, dobe" Sasuke rang as he left. _'Dobe?' he called me a dobe…HOW DARE HE!'_ Thought Naruto hard in his head. So he screamed after Sasuke. "Don't be late teme!" and with that he closed the door.

**Me: END OF CHAPTER 2!**

**Sasuke: Thank god, I thought you would do something bad.**

**Me: Now why would I move things to fast for a fav yaoi couple –puppy dog eyes-**

**Lee: YOSH! That was great Jess!**

**Me: I know Lee, I'm a ninja genius!**


	3. Online

Disclaimer: Naruto and Naruto characters are © to Masashi Kishimoto (but once he's out of the way they are all mine MWHAHAHAHA!)

**I AM YOUR CLASSMATE ch.3**

Naruto went back into the kitchen to the dinning room table to collect the cups that he and Sasuke were drinking from, that's when he noticed the paper. '_When did he put this here?' _Naruto picked up the small paper and unfolded it. It studied the address hard. He put the paper in 1 hand and picked the cups up in the other. He walked to the kitchen and placed the cups in the sink, then he went over to his closet and pulled out his laptop. He hooked up the internet and made an address with '_KonohaIM'. _He smiled at his new address, which was so creatively called UzumakiRamen. He logged into the chat room not thinking anyone was on, but boy was he wrong.

XXxXxXxXxXx

**UzumakiRamen has signed on**

**Sakurablossom: **who r u?

**UzumakiRamen: **im Naruto

**BAD-blonde62: **who?

**WHOletTHEdogzOUT**: wait ur dat new kid, um yeah Naruto

**UzumakiRamen: **yep

**Cloudwatcher: **the dude with the blue eyes and silly grin?

**UzumakiRamen: **YEP!

**Uchiha101 has signed on**

**BAD-blonde62: **Sasuke-kun!

**Uchiha101: **…

**Sakurablossom: **oh Sasuke-kun I thought you'd never be on!

**WHOletTHEdogzOUT:** I HATE IT WHEN YOU GIRLS GO GAGA OVER SASUKE!

**UzumakiRamen:** tell em your gay, dat will do da trick lol

**WHOletTHEdogzOUT: **haha ur alright Naruto

**Sakurablossom, BAD-blonde62, Cloudwatcher and WHOletTHEdogzOUT have all signed off**

**UzumakiRamen: **Awww, dey all left…

**Uchiha101: **Naruto, go to bed, its late you should get some sleep…

**UzumakiRamen: **and where do you get off telling me what to do! HUH! TEME?!

**Uchiha101: **since I became your friend and since ive had ur best interests in mind…

**UzumakiRamen has singed off**

**

* * *

**

**Me: oh, I like online chats**

**Lee: Very good Jess-Chan**

**Me: I no I no praise your almighty queen, hey you guys I have a problem…**

**Sasuke and Lee: Yes?**

**Me: I got a pet fish today right, but I don't want it to drown, so I take it out of its tank but every time I do it has a fit, what should I do?**

**Sasuke: Oo;**

**Lee: Oh my that is a problem…Hmm, have your tried medication?**

**Sasuke: --; yo Naruto where are ya im coming over to you because these guys are just… are just… -leaves-**

**Me & Lee: What?**

**SHORT I KNOW DON'T KILL ME, BUT YOU CAN REVIEW AND FAV IF YA WANT **


	4. Another

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters are © to Masashi Kishimoto

**I am your classmate ch.4**

Naruto got up bright and early and got ready for school, he wasn't feeling well so he didn't have his cup of ramen for breakfast, just a piece of toast. He grabbed his bag and he left for school, he had a pounding headache but he tried to ignore it He walked through the schools door and saw so many people, he didn't see this many yesterday.

He watched all the people who seemed like they were busy putting up decorations and banners. "What's up dobe?" came a voice from behind him. He turned around and saw Sasuke, "oh, hey teme, what's with all the stuff" Naruto pointed to a banner that was being put up by a tall boy with fuzzy eyebrows and another boy with long hair and pupil-less eyes. "It's the festival." Sasuke simply quoted. Sasuke nodded and looked like he was about to say something when he was interrupted by a screaming pink haired girl running towards him.

"Sasuke-kun!" She girl screamed one more time before she arrived at Sasuke. Naruto looked at the girl then at Sasuke, he didn't want to say anything so he just stood there. The girl gave Sasuke a note. "It's from Gaara" she said as she walked off. "Who" Naruto asked as he watched Sasuke open the note. Sasuke read it carefully, Naruto was curious to what the note said but he was surprised when Sasuke scrunched the note up and dismissed it with a 'pft'.

"What, what, what is it?!" Asked an eager Naruto. "Apparently I've been nominated for the festivals king," replied Sasuke. "What's so bad about that?" "Well, I'm nominated every year; it gets boring after a while." Sasuke put it simply once again. "You're doing it right?" Naruto asked again, "I guess I have to". "Oh, I feel for you, I really do…" Naruto said sarcastically, "but I must be off to class".

Naruto looked at his map of this school and sighed. While Naruto was studying the map he was jolted out of it with a firm hand grasping his wrist. He looked to see who it was, it was Sasuke, Naruto was really surprised but he obediently followed Sasuke as he pulled. "Hey, Sasuke what are you doing?" pleaded Naruto. "You obviously don't know where you are going so you will follow me until you know this school like the back of your hand". Naruto was starting to get sick of how bluntly Sasuke put things. But in a way he kinda liked it.

For the rest of the day Naruto followed Sasuke around like a lost dog, every so often was delighted at the dobe following him and he would let a glimmer of a grin pass on his lips. As the bell rang Naruto searched for Sasuke, "damn he must've gone all ready, I was hoping that he and I could…" "Could what dobe?" Naruto spun around to see a grinning raven behind him, "oh, nothing" Naruto laughed. Sasuke and Naruto walked out of school and Sasuke was leading Naruto somewhere, but Naruto didn't know where. "Hey Sasuke, where are we going?" Naruto asked, "you will see dobe." Again the glimmer of a smile passed Sasuke.

**

* * *

And im sorry everyone for the short chapters :P**

**Me: woop, woop that's right another chappie done **

**Lee: You truly are amazing Jess-Chan**

**Naruto: hey guys**

**Sasuke: Naruto run!**

**Naruto: huh? Why?**

**Me: -Pounce-**


	5. The first Kiss and more?

Disclaimer: Naruto and Naruto characters are © to masashi Kishimoto

**I am your classmate ch.5**

Sasuke lead Naruto to a huge Sakura tree, it was far away from Konoha and it was on a high hill so if you sat in it you could see the whole village. Sasuke dropped his bag at the bottom of the tree and climbed up onto a branch. Naruto did the same and sat next to Sasuke. "Hey dobe?" the raven turned to the boy who was looking out from where he sat, "mm" Naruto replied. "Do you ever get lonely?" the raven half blushed but covered it up by looking at his feet that hanged off of the branch. "Yes all the time" the blonde said without flinching or taking his gaze off of Konoha. Sasuke was surprised by this and he turned quickly to the blonde. "Then we are the same…" Sasuke trailed off.

"I guess," Naruto said as he climbed back down the tree. He swung his bag over his shoulder. "Be online, ok" Naruto smiled, Sasuke just nodded as he climbed down the tree and stood in front of Naruto. "Promise" Naruto stuck his pinkie out to Sasuke and Sasuke grabbed it with his.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**UzumakiRamen has signed on**

**WHOletTHEdogzOUT: Yo Naruto what up man**

**UzumakiRamen: nothing **

**MrSandman: who is this?**

**WHOletTHEdogzOUT: that's Naruto, he hang out with Uchiha**

**Uchiha101: …**

**UzumakiRamen: hey Sasuke you never told me about the festival**

**Uchiha101: it's a festival our school has every year**

**WHOletTHEdogzOUT: it's the festival of love**

**UzumakiRamen: sounds cool**

**Uchiha101: …**

**Cutesthyuga has signed on**

**UzumakiRamen: yo **

**Cutesthyuga: your Naruto-kun right**

**UzumakiRamen: O-o dats freaky how do you know me?**

**Cutesthyuga has singed off**

**Every one signs off except Sasuke and Naruto**

**UzumakiRamen: just you and me now teme**

**Uchiha101: …, do you wanna come ova sum time?**

**UzumakiRamen: sure when?**

**Uchiha101: tomorrow? My brother is out of town**

**UzumakiRamen: for sure**

**Uchiha101: after school, ill wait. Bye**

**Uchiha101 and UzumakiRamen has signed off**

Another day of school and another day of following Sasuke around. As the final bell rang Naruto packed his bags and went to the school gates and waited for Sasuke. "Yo" came a voice from behind Naruto, Naruto jumped and spun around. "Why do you always talk to me from behind?!" Naruto demanded. "It's fun to see you jump" Sasuke snickered. Naruto pouted but followed Sasuke to his house nun the less.

'_Whoa'_ Naruto thought as he looked at the large Uchiha mansion. Sasuke let himself in with a key. Naruto followed right on his tail. Naruto looked the large house up and down and then sat on the couch. "Do you want something?" Asked Sasuke who didn't look Naruto in the eye. "Ah, yer ok whatever you're having." Naruto smiled another huge grin. Sasuke grabbed the remote and turned the TV on which revealed a comedy show, and then he went into the kitchen and left Naruto on the couch.

Sasuke could hear Naruto laugh from the lounge room as he turned the kettle on and boiled the water. A few minutes later Sasuke returned to a laughing Naruto on the couch. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at a happy Naruto. Naruto saw Sasuke who was smiling to himself, "you ok Sasuke?" asked a worried Naruto, Sasuke realised he was busted staring at the blonde. "Yeah, of coarse." Sasuke said turning away. He handed Naruto the steaming cup and then he sat next to him. Naruto took a sip of the hot drink.

"Is this…hot chocolate?" asked Naruto, Sasuke nodded as he drank some of his. "Did you know…" Naruto started, Sasuke looked at him intriguingly, "that chocolate stimulates the sensual senses." Naruto looked into his cup. Sasuke blushed as thoughts of Naruto filled his head. Naruto looked at Sasuke who had his head down, he saw the hot blush across his face. Naruto placed his cup on the coffee table in front of him. "Sasuke" Naruto said softly. Sasuke looked up to find that Naruto had leaned into Sasuke and his face was now inches away from his face. "I…um… Sasuke I…" Naruto stammered to find the right words.

Naruto's words were cut off by Sasuke cupping Naruto's cheek in his hand, Sasuke pressed his lips onto Naruto's and closed his eyes. Naruto's eyes had widened, _'oh no what have I done, I'm not gay, am I?' _ Naruto wasn't kissing Sasuke back, and Sasuke realised this. "Ah, um…oh Naruto im sorry, I didn't mean to it's just that…" Sasuke was cut off by a strong kiss from Naruto, Sasuke looked at Naruto who had his eyes closed, and Sasuke closed his eyes as well. Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip as he pleaded for entrance. Naruto refused, but Sasuke bit Naruto's bottom lip which made him gasp, and as he did Sasuke shoved his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Then Sasuke gently laid Naruto down on the couch as they made out furiously and then Sasuke…

**Me: I am too good**

**Sasuke: OO how could you end it there?**

**Me: Because it will make you want more **

**Naruto: OO Sasuke… and I… cool **

**Sasuke: he he yer**

**Me: If I don't get at least 1 review, no next chapter **

**Kakashi: FOR GODS SAKE REVIEW!**

**Everyone: --; you pervert**


	6. Smex?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto characters. They are © to Masashi Kishimoto. 

**I am your classmate ch.7**

Previously:

_Naruto's words were cut off by Sasuke cupping Naruto's cheek in his hand; Sasuke pressed his lips onto Naruto's and closed his eyes. Naruto's eyes had widened, 'oh no what have I done, I'm not gay, am I?' Naruto wasn't kissing Sasuke back and Sasuke realised this. "Ah, um…oh Naruto im sorry, I didn't mean to it's just that…" Sasuke was cut off by a strong kiss from Naruto, Sasuke looked at Naruto who had his eyes closed, and Sasuke closed his eyes as well. Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip as he pleaded for entrance. Naruto refused, but Sasuke bit Naruto's bottom lip which made him gasp, and as he did Sasuke shoved his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Then Sasuke gently laid Naruto down on the couch as they made out furiously and then Sasuke…_

And then Sasuke slid his hands up Naruto's shirt. Naruto shuddered at the feeling of Sasuke and he moaned into the kiss. Sasuke felt Naruto moan at the pleasure so he slowly slid Naruto's shirt up and Naruto pulled his arms out of the shirt but the 2 boy's didn't want to break the kiss so the shirt remained on around Naruto's neck. Naruto could feel himself running out of breath, until finally he couldn't breathe anymore. Naruto put his hands on the chest above him and pushed so he could breathe.

The two broke the kiss and looked at each other, Sasuke hovering inches from Naruto's face. Both of them panting neither of them moving. Sasuke was really surprised as Naruto flashed his famous grin and started to giggle. Naruto pointed to the TV, "We have been making out for so long that I missed my entire show." Naruto continued to smile; he wasn't fazed in the slightest by the past make out session. Sasuke couldn't help but smile and blush. Sasuke looked at the direction of the TV; he couldn't get the smile off of his face.

Naruto slid his arms back into his shirt and he pulled it down. Then he noticed Sasuke's smile, he gasped he couldn't get over how much he loved it and without noticing Naruto had softly wiped his fingers across Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke turned to Naruto. Naruto moved himself from under Sasuke and stood up; Sasuke flopped onto the couch and turned over so he could see Naruto. "I think I'm gonna go Sasuke" Sasuke just nodded and he looked upset. Naruto saw that he was a little up set so he bent down and kissed him on the fore head then whispered in his ear, "never frown, because you never know who is falling in love with your smile." Then he got up and walked out, leaving Sasuke on the couch gazing at comedy on the TV.

**UzumakiRamen has signed on**

**UzumakiRamen: yo**

**WHOletTHEdogzOUT: hey Naruto**

**SakuraBlossom: Sasuke would you go to the festival with me?**

**Uchiha101: …**

**UzumakiRamen: hey I 4 got all 'bout the festival**

**BAD-blonde62: NO 4 HEAD GURL SASUKE IS GOING WITH ME!**

**Uchiha101: …**

**WHOletTHEdogzOUT: LOL take Naruto's advice and tell them you're gay Uchiha**

**Uchiha101: …**

**UzumakiRamen: say something**

**Uchiha101: im sorry**

**UzumakiRamen: huh? 4 what?**

**WHOletTHEdogzOUT: Uchiha is apologizing, and to the new kid nun the less, I must be dreaming…**

**UzumakiRamen: Y r u sorry Sasuke?**

**Uchiha101: 4 last night…**

**UzumakiRamen: …**

**SakuraBlossom: what happened last night?**

**Uchiha101: I am sorry Naruto…**

**UzumakiRamen: u don't need to be sorry Sasuke, as long as you remember what I told you…**

**WHOletTHEdogzOUT: did Sasuke like rape you or something Naruto? LOL**

**UzumakiRamen: …**

**Uchiha101: …**

**BAD-blonde62: holy shit you 2 screwed each other, SASUKE IS GAY?! NOOOO!**

**UzumakiRamen: we didn't have sex!**

**WHOletTHEdogzOUT: hey, we don't care if your gay, so what really**

**Uchiha101: …**

**SakuraBlossom: so did you guys have…-ahem-**

**Uchiha101: no**

**UzumakiRamen: NO!**

**WHOletTHEdogzOUT: then y is Uchiha saying sorry to Naruto?**

**UzumakiRamen: he shouldn't be sorry, I made the first move!**

**Uchiha101: -slaps forehead-**

**BAD-blonde62: so you had a make out session**

**Uchiha101: …**

**WHOletTHEdogzOUT: you guys are gay and 4 each other… that's so coooool!**

**BAD-blonde62: the festival is in 2 days, you should go with each other**

**Uchiha101: …**

**UzumakiRamen: would you Sasuke?**

**Uchiha101: Naruto… come over right now…**

**Uchiha101 has singed off**

**BAD-blonde62: some ones gonna get screeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwed **

**UzumakiRamen: STFU! Um…I guess bye guys**

**WHOletTHEdogzOUT: C YA**

**SakuraBlossom: good bye Naruto**

**BAD-blonde62: ;) good luck Naruto**

**UzumakiRamen has logged off**

Me: TADA!

Sasuke: I can tell something horny is coming up…

Jiriya: I SMELL HORNYNESS

Sasuke: hey where is the usual pervert?

Naruto: yeah, where is kaka-sensei

Jiriya: taking a sick day

Me: please review and rate other wise no next chapter!

Kakashi: REVIEW, PLEASE DEAR GOD REVIEW!

Everyone: --; pervert….


	7. Those words

Disclaimer: Naruto and Naruto characters are © to masashi Kishimoto

**I AM YOUR CLASSMATEch.9**

Naruto walked up to the Uchiha mansion's door. He knocked hard and waited for Sasuke to come and open it. "Sasuke, Sasuke! Are you there?" Naruto grabbed the handle and opened the door. The door creaked as he opened it and once he got inside he shut it quietly. "S-Sasuke are you there?" Naruto shouted and his voice bellowed through the entire place. "S-S-Sasuke this isn't funny!" Naruto began to get scared because the house it's self was quiet dark and creepy. Naruto walked into the lounge room, he looked up the stairs and saw a door open. '_That must be his room'_ Naruto thought as he scaled the stairs.

He got to the room and stood at the open door and then he crept into the room. Just as he got far enough into the room the door slammed shut behind. He spun round to find Sasuke behind him. "Oh Sasuke, thank god, you scared the shit out of me" Naruto faintly laughed. Sasuke just looked at the ground and didn't say a word. "Sasuke what's wrong?" Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled his hand off of his shoulder. "Naruto, I…" Sasuke stammered. Naruto cupped Sasuke's chin in his hand and pulled his head up so they stared each other in the eyes.

Tears started to swell up in Sasuke's eyes. "No, no, no, no, no don't cry Sasuke!" Naruto almost screamed. Sasuke looked deep into Naruto's ocean blue eyes. "Oh, Naruto I'm so sorry!" Sasuke was starting to sob and he tightened his grip on Naruto's wrist. "I'm so sorry" he squeezed his eyes shut and tears rolled down his cheeks. "Oh, Sasuke" Naruto whispered as he wiped the tears that rolled down Sasuke's cheeks. Naruto wriggled out of Sasuke's grip and put one hand on each of Sasuke's cheek and then leaned in and kissed him with all of his might. Sasuke was a great deal higher than Naruto so Naruto had to stand on his tippee toes just to be as high as him.

Sasuke pushed Naruto off of the kiss. "S-Sasuke what's wrong?" Naruto asked. "If you new you wouldn't kiss me" more tears speeded down Sasuke's cheeks. "Know what Sasuke?" Naruto closed in on Sasuke and looked deep into his eyes. "I had a plan…" Sasuke looked at his feet; Naruto just looked at the broken Sasuke. "I was going to, to…" Sasuke couldn't find the writes words and then he pulled his head up and gave Naruto a stare. Naruto was startled by the look and took a step back. "I was going to, to… have…sex with you Naruto. "Oh Sasuke…" Naruto gasped, "I would Sasuke, I really would and it's just… I'm not ready" Naruto blushed and gave a Sasuke a faint grin that made Sasuke's eyes widened and his heart jump out of his chest. "But that's the thing Naruto…" Naruto took a step towards Sasuke so he closed the gap between them.

"I was going to screw you… weather you wanted me to…or not" Sasuke had a look of shame come across his face as he looked down at the ground. "S-S-Sasuke…" Naruto was lost for words, but he finally new what to do. He grabbed Sasuke's hands in his then looked deep into Sasuke's eyes. "But you didn't though, so you shouldn't feel bad" Naruto smiled again. "But thinking about hurting you, that's just to much!" Sasuke screamed. "But you didn't! You didn't!" Naruto screamed back as tears started to swell in his eyes. "Naruto…" Sasuke whispered then he pulled Naruto into his arms and hugged him tight and Naruto embraced the hug. "Naruto I don't know how to say this but…" Sasuke began. "I love you Sasuke" Naruto closed his eyes and gently went to sleep in Sasuke's arms. As Naruto feel asleep his legs gave out from under neath him

Sasuke picked him up and left his house. He took back alleys o no one would see. When he got to Naruto's house he had trouble as he rummaged through Naruto's pockets to find his key. Once he found it he let himself in and placed Naruto on his bed. As Naruto went to walk out the door, he stopped turned around and went to Naruto and lightly kissed him on the lips and then he left.

**Me: Yay!**

**Lee: Awww**

**Naruto: oh Sasuke you're so sensitive**

**Sasuke: and you just shine with uke-ness**

**Naruto: Being a uke hurts **

**Me: get use to it coz I write sasunaru not narusasu **

**Sasuke: Yes**

**Naruto: no!**


	8. Discussion

Disclaimer: Naruto and Naruto characters are © to masashi Kishimoto

**I AM YOUR CLASSMATE ch.10**

Naruto woke up in his room, he remember what had happened between him and Sasuke but he can't remember if it was for real or just a dream. So in order to confirm weather it was a dream or not he got online hoping Sasuke was on.

**UzumakiRamen has signed on**

**WHOletTHEdogzOUT: HEY NARUTO**

**UzumakiRamen: Kiba y r u always on?**

**WHOletTHEdogzOUT: meh I dunno**

**BAD-blonde62: how did Sasuke go Naruto? ;)**

**UzumakiRamen: actually I was hoping Sasuke was on…**

**Cloud watcher: wat happened?**

**BAD-blonde62: PM me and ill tell ya**

**Cloud watcher: k**

**WHOletTHEdogzOUT: so how did it go?**

**UzumakiRamen: I need to talk to Sasuke before I can confirm anything…**

**WHOletTHEdogzOUT: I won't ask…**

**Uchiha101 has signed on**

**UzumakiRamen: Sasuke PM me now!**

**Uchiha101: ah, ok…**

**Uchiha101 PM: wats up dobe?**

**UzumakiRamen: Sasuke I need to ask you something…**

**Uchiha101: shoot**

**UzumakiRamen: um last night did we…**

**Uchiha101: …**

**UzumakiRamen: did we…**

**Uchiha101: You came over to my house and came into my room. I had the original thought of some what raping you but instead I had a break down. Then we cried, kissed and cuddled then you feel asleep in my arms and I carried you home… y?**

**UzumakiRamen: so it did happen, I thought it was a dream, lol so does that mean we're…um…**

**WHOletTHEdogzOUT: you guys do realized that you're not PMing anymore right**

**UzumakiRamen: shit**

**Uchiha101: … I new**

**UzumakiRamen: TEME HOW COULD YOU TELL EVERYONE!**

**Uchiha101: by typing what happened**

**WHOletTHEdogzOUT: haha Uchiha has a sense of humour lol**

**Cloud watcher: so are u 2 like a couple now?**

**UzumakiRamen: Ah, I, um…**

**Uchiha101: will you be mine Naruto**

**UzumakiRamen: Oh Sasuke**

**UzumakiRamen: SHIT I TYPED THAT!**

**SakuraBlossom: how romantic**

**BAD-blonde62: Sakura you were hear all along**

**Uchiha101: Naruto answer my question**

**SakuraBlossom: yeah answer **

**WHOletTHEdogzOUT: answer**

**BAD-blonde62: answer Naruto**

**Cloud watcher: this is so troublesome but I really want you to answer Naruto**

**UzumakiRamen: ……… yes, ill be yours Sasuke **

**Uchiha101: …**

**WHOletTHEdogzOUT: HOLY FUCK UCHIHA IS HAPPY!**

**UzumakiRamen: hehe I made Sasuke-kun happy**

**SakuraBlossom: and im sure there are more things you can do to make him happy ;) ;)**

**Uchiha101: …**

**UzumakiRamen: I um…**

**WHOletTHEdogzOUT: you do plan to make Uchiha happy in 'that way' don't cha Naruto**

**UzumakiRamen: I um… g2g bye guys**

**UzumakiRamen has signed off**

**SakuraBlossom: Sasuke can you see it**

**Uchiha101: see what?**

**SakuraBlossom: Naruto genuinely loves you, don't lose him**

**Uchiha101: im not going to confess the feelings from deep down in my heart to u Sakura**

**SakuraBlossom: I don't expect you 2 I just want to know, do you love him with all your heart and would you throw you life away to save him?**

**Uchiha101: …………… Yes I swear with all my heart**

**SakuraBlossom: good**

**Uchiha101: do you guys think everyone would except me and Naruto, you know being gay and all**

**BAD-blonde62: with out a doubt half the people we know are gay**

**Uchiha101: … mm**

**Everyone logged off**

Naruto clenched the apple between his teeth as he locked his door. He turned around and saw Sasuke waiting at the corner of the street for him. "Hurry up dobe!" yelled Sasuke as Naruto ran towards him. When Naruto reached him he gave Sasuke a peck on the cheek and they walked to school together. The school day passed like a blur and before the two new they were at the school gates together talking to Sakura and Hinata about the festival which was tomorrow. "You guys are going together right?" asked Sakura, "of coarse" said Sasuke as he put his arm around Naruto's waist. Naruto blushed and smiled sweetly at the contact.

After the conversation between the four ended Naruto and Sasuke walked to Sasuke's house to watch a movie that night. "What are we watching?" asked Naruto as he came into the lounge room with the popcorn. He sat next to Sasuke on the couch and Sasuke put his arm around Naruto. Once again Naruto blushed at the contact, Sasuke smiled at Naruto and said "It's some sort of blood and gore, horror movie." Naruto looked at Sasuke with fear in his eyes; Sasuke saw the fear and pulled Naruto in closer as he pressed play.

Through out the entire movie Naruto trembled and silently squealed at gory parts. Each time he did Sasuke pulled him in a little closer. When the movie finally finished Sasuke looked down to see a sleeping Naruto with his arms right around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke thought about ravishing Naruto in his sleep but quickly and severely shock the thought. Sasuke turned the lights out and put a blanket over Naruto and then he went to his computer in the next room.

**Uchiha101 has logged on**

**SakuraBlossom: hey Sasuke**

**Uchiha101: Sakura? What r u doing online? It's like 12:30am?**

**SakuraBlossom: I new you would be on after your first date with Naruto**

**WHOletTHEdogzOUT: ditto**

**BAD-blonde62: so did you do it? ;)**

**Uchiha101: no**

**WHOletTHEdogzOUT: it's unlike you 2 control yourself Uchiha**

**Uchiha101: …**

**SakuraBlossom: yeah, y didn't you do it**

**Uchiha101: when I and Naruto talked the other night he said he wasn't ready, so we will when he's ready**

**BAD-blonde62: he is still a virgin so…**

**Uchiha101: if no WHEN we do, do it, I plan to make it really special for him…**

**SakuraBlossom: so you should**

**Uchiha101: I'm gonna go I have a sleeping boyfriend on the couch and I don't want him to wake up in a dark unfamiliar room, nite **

**Uchiha101 has signed off**

**BAD-blonde62: he generally loves him, I mean he's even willing to wait for Naruto.**

**SakuraBlossom: and im glad**

**WHOletTHEdogzOUT: mmmmm**

Me: tada, im magical

Naruto: I want smex

Sasuke: I agree with Naruto there

Me: later later


	9. Talk before the festival

Disclaimer: Naruto and Naruto characters are © to Masashi Kishimoto

**I am your classmate ch.12**

Naruto felt something behind him, he slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. _'Oh that's right, the movie, god that was freaky'. _Naruto turned his head to look behind him, he saw Sasuke sleeping with his arm around Naruto's waist, he smiled as he kissed Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke squirmed and slowly he awoke to see Naruto smiling inches away from his face. "I have to go Sasuke" "huh? Why?" "Because its morning and I need to go home to get ready for school." Naruto sat up on the couch and was about to stand when a hand grabbed his, he turned and saw a now fully awake Sasuke holding Naruto's hand. "You can have breakfast here and you can borrow one of my uniforms, just stay so I can be with you longer." Naruto blushed and laid back down and put the blanket over him and Sasuke.

"Sasuke im sorry" Naruto whispered, "wait, for what" Sasuke sat up and leaned over Naruto. "For not being ready…" "Ready?" questioned Sasuke, "to have, have…" Naruto paused; "to have sex?" said Sasuke. Naruto went bright red, "oh Naruto, if you're not ready then you're not ready." Stated Sasuke. "You can… touch me if you want Sasuke" Naruto jumped to that Sasuke was on top of Naruto. "No Naruto" he said as he started to get up but he was pulled back down on top of Naruto. "Do it Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, "NO!" Sasuke shouted back, "but…" "But nothing Naruto, you said you weren't ready, so I won't do anything until you tell me other wise!" Sasuke gasped for breath from his shout off with Naruto.

"Thank you Sasuke" Naruto whispered, Sasuke kissed Naruto then got up. He went up stairs and Naruto followed. They both changed into their school uniform and left for school with their hands holding each other. At the gates they caught up with Kiba, Gaara and Lee. "Hi guys" Naruto smiled Sasuke just did a quick wave off his hand. "I can't wait for the fireworks at the festival tonight!" Lee beamed as he threw his arms around Gaara. "You guys are dating?" Naruto asked, Gaara nodded lightly while Lee went full on. Then Ino and Sakura joined them, "so are you guys planning anything 'special' tonight?" Ino winked at Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto blushed bright red and Sasuke shoot Ino a glare and Sakura slapped Ino on the arm.

Just then the bell rang and the group had to forward inside.

After the day finished Naruto meet with Sasuke at the school gates. "Hey Sasuke" "mm" "weren't you nominated for the festival king?" Sasuke nodded "but I passed it onto Neji because the king has to sit up on the thrown for the entire night and I want to spend the night with you" Sasuke smiled as he kissed Naruto's cheek, "I'll be at your house at 7 ok?" Naruto nodded as Sasuke went the opposite way to Naruto.

**UzumakiRamen has signed in**

**WHOletTHEdogzOUT: yo**

**UzumakiRamen: hey, hey!**

**GreenBeast: hello Naruto**

**UzumakiRamen: hi bushy brow**

**MrSandman: Lee Im coming over**

**BAD-blonde62: for a lil sum thing special before the festival**

**SakuraBlossom: Ino is sex all you ever think about?**

**BAD-blonde62: there is no other relationship other than sex**

**Uchiha101: …**

**UzumakiRamen: …**

**SakuraBlossom: Ino just STFU!**

**MrSandman: c ya soon lee**

**MrSandman and GreenBeast have signed off**

**Uchiha101: Im coming Naruto**

**UzumakiRamen: ok Sasuke**

**BAD-blonde62: I new Sasuke couldn't hold back, once you lose your virginity then you can't stop having 'IT'**

**UzumakiRamen: you're not a virgin Sasuke…?**

**Uchiha101: …no, sorry Naruto**

**UzumakiRamen: who to?**

**BAD-blonde62: SAKURA!**

**WHOletTHEdogzOUT: so in other words Sasuke wasn't gay until he meet you Naruto**

**SakuraBlossom: Naruto, are you mad**

**UzumakiRamen: of coarse not **

**SakuraBlossom: that's a relief**

**Uchiha101: Im coming Naruto**

**UzumakiRamen: ok see you soon Sasu-kun **

**Everyone signed off**


	10. Smex Lemon

Disclaimer: Naruto and Naruto characters are © to Masashi Kishimoto

**I am your classmate ch.13**

Sasuke knocked on Naruto's door, Naruto opened it with a grin, he was wearing a black t-shit with a orange and black jacket tied around his waist and skinny leg jeans. Sasuke wore a black t-shit with a blue jacket on and black skinny leg jeans. 'Let's go" Naruto beamed with a smile. The 2 cupped hands and walked to the festival. The saw a limping Lee with Gaara talking to Kiba and Hinata and Neji was up on his thrown looking down on everyone. "Hi guys" the two boy's turned around and saw Sakura and Kakashi behind them. "Wait Sakura are you dating Kakashi-Sensei, because he's our teacher and if you are that's kinda…" Naruto was cut off by Sakura "no Naruto, we aren't I'm going around with Kakashi-sensei to review the festival." Sakura smiled at Naruto.

"EVERYONE THE FIREWORKS WILL START IN 15 MINUTES!" the announcer boomed through the speakers. "Let's go get some drinks and that and find a good spot before the fireworks start" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him to the food stand, they bought a bucket of fairy floss and a bucket of popcorn with a soda each. Naruto went to pay but Sasuke stopped him and payed for it all. Then Sasuke lead Naruto out of the festival "b-but Sasuke we will miss the fireworks!" Naruto complained as he was pulled, then they finally came to the cherry blossom tree that Sasuke brought Naruto to when he first moved here. Naruto looked around and saw a whole heap of couples lying down on the grass underneath the tree, most of them where making out and doing other stuff.

Sasuke went over so he was under the tree and then he sat down gesturing Naruto to come over. Naruto sat beside Sasuke, he looked around and saw many people he new. There was Kiba and Hinata, Lee and Gaara, Temari and Shikamaru and Ino and Sakura. Naruto pointed to Ino and Sakura, "I never new…" then Boom! Naruto was cut off by the lights in the sky. "They started" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ears. Sasuke put his arm around Naruto's waist and Naruto snuggled in closer to him. The fireworks didn't last very long but Naruto still loved them.

Naruto looked around and saw everyone had left, "where did they go?" Naruto looked at Sasuke, "around here people use the fireworks as an excuse to…" Sasuke bowed his head. "To have sex" Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes. "Then why can't we use it as an excuse?" Naruto smiled sweetly. "But Naruto I thought…" "Im ready on one condition." Naruto looked serious. Sasuke nodded, "will you be gentle?" Naruto looked deep into Sasuke's eyes. "I promise…" Sasuke kissed Naruto, while Naruto was distracted by the kiss Sasuke lifted Naruto into his arms and carried him to his house.

Naruto buried his face into Sasuke's neck; Sasuke carried Naruto up to his room. He kicked the door open because his hands were full with Naruto. He walked into his room and laid Naruto down on his bed gently. Sasuke crawled over so he was on top of Naruto. Naruto pulled on Sasuke's shirt and Sasuke fell right into Naruto and they had a powerful kiss. Sasuke ran his hands up Naruto's shirt, Naruto moaned with pleasure. The moan ran through Sasuke and he felt himself getting hard. Sasuke's erection rubbed against Naruto, the feeling made Naruto groan loudly and go hard.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. "Y-yes S-Sasu-Kun?" "What is the most that you've ever had done?" Naruto blushed deep crimson, "well um… I…" Naruto stammered, "Have you even masturbated?" "Well…um…I…no…" if possible Naruto went even redder. "So you've never felt pleasure?" "N-no" Naruto looked deep into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke licked Naruto's cheek which made him close one eye. _He looks so cut_e… Sasuke thought. Sasuke slowly slid Naruto's shit off slowly then he removed his own shirt.

Sasuke reached above Naruto's head and grabbed a remote on his bed side table. He clicked a button on the remote and the lights went very dim and then he pressed another button and the song 'ever ever after' by Carrie Underwood played. "Oh Sasuke, that's…" "So cliché I know but… I promised my self that I would make it special for you." Sasuke wiped the bangs that covered Naruto's eyes. "I was gonna say, that it's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me" Naruto hugged Sasuke to that their bare chests rubbed.

Sasuke slowly pulled down Naruto's pants taking his boxers with them. Naruto gasped as the cold air hit Naruto's erection. Sasuke took his pants off as well and threw both pairs on the floor. Sasuke laid back down on Naruto and leaned in for a kiss but he was quickly pushed back then flipped over so that Naruto was on top. Sasuke just looked at Naruto with wide eyes. He had no idea why Naruto did that, but when Naruto blushed the deepest red Sasuke has ever seen, he then had an idea. Naruto lowered him self down to Sasuke's cock.

He engulfed Sasuke with his mouth. Sasuke gasped at the sudden contact. Sasuke was so big that it went half way down Naruto's throat. Sasuke tried not to buck; he didn't want to choke his little uke. Without using technique Naruto did all he could to make Sasuke cum. Then with a loud groan Sasuke came inside Naruto's mouth. Naruto coughed at the taste of the cum, but he didn't want to spit it out because he thought it would insult Sasuke. So he closed his eyes and swallowed with a gulp. Sasuke watched everything Naruto did while he layed down and panted on the bed.

Sasuke got up and forced Naruto back underneath him. Sasuke rubbed up against naruto which made him go hard again. "S-S-Sasuke, please make me cum..." Naruto's voice was weak and fragile it made Sasuke's heart jump. "Naruto, I need to ask" Sasuke turned serious and then went down and whispered in Naruto's ear. "Do you want this?" The words made Naruto shudder and swing his arms around Sasuke's neck. "I do Sasuke, I do!" Sasuke looked around for the lube he had on his bed side table but he couldn't see it. _Where did it go? _Sasuke thought, _without it Naruto will have to... _Sasuke held his fingers out to Naruto. "You have to lick them Naruto" said said gently. Naruto looked at Sasuke with big blue eyes, then he nodded and closed his eyes as he sucked Sasuke's fingers until they were covered in saliva.

Sasuke kissed naruto on the forehead, "I won't lie Naruto, at first it may feel really uncomfortable, then there will be pain, but i will keep my promise and be gentle, i will minimize the pain as much as I can, ok Naru-Chan" Naruto was shocked at the new name Sasuke had just given him, then Naruto nodded in response to what Sasuke had just said. "Are you ready...?" Naruto nodded. Sasuke postitioned the first finger at Naruto's entrance then with some swift movement he put the first finger into Naruto. "EPP" Naruto squeeled at the intrusion but he slapped his hands over his mouth.

"Are you ok Naruto? It's ok to scream if you want to" Naruto nodded and then he quickly felt another intrusion into his entrance then he felt a scissor action begin. "Ah-ah-hh-oh-ah" Naruto panted, then a 3rd finger was added. "AHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto scream vicously as he threw his head back from pain. "Shhh, it's ok Naruto" Sasuke reasurred as he stroked Naruto's blonde locks then he pulled all of the fingers out. Naruto sighed and panted from the release. Sasuke lifted Naruto's legs up and postitioned himself at Naruto's entrance.

"Are you ready Naruto..." Naruto nodded, Sasuke could sense the fear in Naruto. "And Naruto, I will never let you go." Naruto gasped at the words then pain shoot through him. "AHHHHHHH, OH, OH, SASUKE IT HURTS!" Tears ran down Naruto's cheeks like a river. "I've got you Naruto, it's ok..." Sasuke whispered. "M-m-move Sasu-Kun" Naruto pleaded, Sasuke began thrusting in and out of Naruto until the faintful scream exited Naruto, that's when Sasuke new he hit the sweet spot. Sasuke kept on hitting the sweet spot until finally Naruto came all over the 2 boy's chests. A split second after Naruto, Sasuke came and feel ontop of Naruto. Sasuke rolled off of Naruto and put Naruto's head on his chest and put his arm around him.

"Oh Sasuke" Naruto began but was cut off by Sasuke saying, "I love you Naru-Chan" "Oh Sasuke, I love you two" Then the two went to sleep in each others arms.


	11. My note

Please, um everyone just ignore the chapter numbers at the top of the page. Thanks

Me


	12. brother is back!

Disclaimer: Naruto and Naruto characters are (c) to Masashi Kishimoto

**I am your classmate ch.11**

Sasuke awoke to the sight of a certain blonde sleeping in his arms. He blinked a few times then remembered the hot night he and his lover had last night. Sasuke gently manuverd Naruto off of him onto the bed. Then Sasuke went and had a nice shower got dressed and immediantly went onto the computer.

**Uchiha101 has signed on**

**WHOletTHEdogzOUT: you left early last nite sasuke**

**Uchiha101: ...**

**BAD-blonde62: I didn't see naruto with you when you left????**

**SakuraBlossom: DID U 2 HAV A FIGHT!**

**Uchiha101: no we didn't!**

**Fan girl: then where waz naruto wen u left**

**Uchiha101: he was with me i don't no y u didn't see him maybe it was 2 dark...**

**BAD-blonde62: i watched u leave and i swear there was no one beside you!**

**Uchiha101: thats because... he wasn't beside me... he was in my arms**

**WHOletTHEdogzOUT: fuck! u fucked lil naru! lol let me guess you were uke! LMAO**

**SakuraBlossom: on a serious note, did you and naruto hav intercoarse?**

**Uchiha101: y so formal about sakura?**

**BAD-blonde62: SHIT U DID SCREW NARUTO!**

**Uchiha101: ...**

**SakuraBlossom: did you make it special 4 him **

**Uchiha101: yes... well he said i did**

**Uchiha101: hey hes awake ill ask him if i did**

**BAD-blonde62: ok**

**Uchiha101: he sed yes**

**Uchiha101 has logged off**

"I'm glad your awake Naruto" Sasuke gave Naruto a smile. Naruto's hair was all messy and all he wore was Sasuke's long bath robe. Sasuke stood up and kissed him. "Do you want anything?" Sasuke asked Naruto. Naruto smiled "coffee please" Sasuke put his arm around Naruto and helped him downstairs, because Naruto had a rather large limp. When they reached the kitchen Sasuke jumped out of his socks and screamed rather highly for a guy. All the comotion knocked Naruto down to the groud. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU HOME SO EARLY FOR!" Screamed Sasuke at the person sitting at the table sipping coffee with another person. "Temper, temper Sasuke" the guy at the table said sarcasticly, Naruto heard Sasuke 'tsk' as he helped Naruto up. Naruto looked at the two males at the table.

There was one guy who looked alot like Sasuke but with longer hair and a better fisique. On the other side of the table was a blue guy with sharp looking teeth who was queit a big build. "So this is the one I walked in on last night..." The black haired guy took a sip of his coffee again. Sasuke looked at Naruto who was posed half like and guy and half like a girl. He had his arms crossed across his chest like a girl but stood straight and strong like a boy. "What do you mean 'walked. In. On'" Sasuke streched out the question, by now naruto had walked over to the sink got a glass of water and walked back to Sasuke. "What I mean is..." The Sasuke-look-alike started, and just as Naruto took a sip of his water the guy finished his sentence, "...That i walked in on you two last night, and just as Sasuke entered this lil fellow here." Naruto sprayed out his water and began coughing, Sasuke patted and rubbed Naruto on the back. "Itachi!" "I must admit though Sasuke, I didn't think you would find such a cute hoe in such a short time." "Naruto is not a hoe!" Sasuke protested, by now Naruto had formed quite a blush.

"Don't talk about Naruto that way Itachi!" "Wait Sasu-Kun is this your brother" Naruto pointed at Itachi, Sasuke nodded "and this is his boyfriend, Kisame" Sasuke gestured to a smiling waving fish looking guy. "Oh, well, hi" Naruto smiled as he stuck his hand out to Itachi. Itachi grabbed Naruto's hand and flung him onto the table, Naruto winced in pain as he was still saw from last night. "ITACHI LET GO OF NARU-CHAN NOW!" Screamed Sasuke, Itachi got up and leaned over Naruto like Sasuke did last night. Then he leaned down and whispered in Naruto's ear, "Naru-chan huh? I wonder how much you mean to our lil Sasuke". Itachi grabbed Naruto's wrist and squeezed it tight, so tight that it felt like he was breaking it. "AHHHHHHHHH" Naruto screamed in pain. "NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed as he kicked Itachi in the ribs and sent him flying across the room.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto in his arms, "Don't touch him, he's not like the others!" Sasuke screamed as Itachi got up and leaned on the bench. Sasuke took Naruto up stairs to his room so he could find some clothes for Naruto.

"Well, well, well..." Itachi repeated as he stayed leaning on the bench. Kisame nodded, "our lil Sasuke has fallen in love", "kinda sad really" Kisame replied.

------------------------------

**Me: i love this one**

**Naruto: I love you Sasuke**

**Lee: I WANT GAARA!**

**Everyone: OO;**

**Lee: hehe did i say that out loud...**

**everyone: --; yer kinda**


	13. Situation inside another

Disclaimer: Naruto and Naruto characters are (C) to Masashi Kishimoto

**I am your classmate ch.12**

"Ow!" Naruto winced as Sasuke touched the wrist Itachi had bruised. The two boys sat on Sasuke's bed while Sasuke examined Naruto's wrist. "Is your brother always like um, that?" Naruto asked. "It was the test". Sasuke didn't take his eyes off of Naruto's wrist, "test?" Naruto questioned. "Everytime I bring someone home Itachi does something like he did on you, just to see how much I care about the person he is hurting" Sasuke explained. "Oh wow harsh" Naruto smiled. Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's remarked. Naruto leaned in and kissed Sasuke's forehead.

"Well I'm glad you didn't let him hurt me." Naruto smiled then got off of the bed and went and got changed into his clothes, kissed Sasuke goodbye and went to his house. Sasuke stayed back and went and talked to Itachi, while Naruto meet up with Hinata on the way.

"So how was it?" Itachi asked Sasuke, "It was great, it was loving, it was..."

"Magnificent..." Naruto answered Hinata's questioned, "Sasuke played music, dimmed the lights and he was so..."

"Gentle, I tried to be as gentle as I could" Sasuke continued to answer Itachi, "Do you genrally love him?" Asked Itachi. "Oh yes with all my..."

"Heart, it pounds everytime he talks to me..." Naruto poured his heart out to Hinata as they both sat on the couch, "do you think you will be together for ever?" Asked Hinata, "I think i will, it's like I'm in a fairytail, I'm so happy I just want to..."

"scream? oh yes and cried, it broke my heart to see him in pain but when the look of pleasure ran across his face, it was just...argh!" Sasuke acted like Sakura when her crush asks her out, "I want to meet his..."

"Dad, oh I wish he was here, he wouldn't care if I was gay or anything like that he would just be happy that i meet someone." Naruto looked at Hinata who seemed very happy for Naruto, "oh and they way he..."

"blushes, come on you saw the blush he does, doesn't it just make your heart want to fly!" Sasuke threw his arms up, "So descibe Naruto in one word". "Well he's really..."

"Amazing..."

"Just Amazing..."

**UzumakiRamen has signed on.**

**Green Beast: we heard about last night naruto ;)**

**UzumakiRamen: I um ah...**

**SakuraBlossom: I'm so happy 4 u naruto! great going you 2**

**Uchiha101: ...**

**UzumakiRamen: **

**Cloudwatcher has signed on.**

**Cloudwatcher: this is so troublesome...**

**UzumakiRamen: wat's troublesome?**

**Cloudwatcher: you should've seen wat happened 2 Neji, he was walking home and den he waz attacked and he is in hostpital**

**SakuraBlossom: OMG!**

**GreenBeast: oh no neji!**

**UzumakiRamen: who was it?**

**Cloudwatcher: that's the thing they expect Sasuke because he waz the 1 who waz going to be king but had the crown taken off of him and passed to neji...**

**Uchiha101: FYI i didn't lose the crown i gave it away coz i wanted to be with naruto dat nite...**

**UzumakiRamen: yeah yeah, and besides i was wit sasuke da whole night.**

**Cloudwatcher: well the police are going to see sasuke and unless you tell them wat you too were doing last night to clear sasuke's name, i don't no wat they will do**

**UzumakiRamen: but i um... we were...oh no**

**Uchiha101:...shit, they** **are here, bye guyz...**

**Uchiha101 has signed off.**

**UzumakiRamen: i hav 2 help Sasu-Kun**

**UzumakiRamen has signed off.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Me: MW HAHAHAHAHAHA

Lee: oh no Neji

Naruto: oh no sasuke

Sasuke: TT i dont wanna go 2 jail

Naruto: i won't let them take you SASUKE!

Me: please review and rate, thankyou!


	14. Fairytail Ending

**Me: I no I said I was going to discontinue the 'I am your classmate' series but since this being my first fic and all i decided to continue till the end!**

**Sasuke: -reads-**

**Sai: -paints-**

**Naruto: -eats ramen-**

**Lee: -follows exercises on TV-**

**Me: agh... DOES NO ONE CARE!**

_Discalimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto characters _

**I am your classmate ch.13**

Naruto ran all the way to the police station and busted open the doors to find Sasuke handcuffed to a chair and reading. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled a little to loudly as he ran over to Sasuke. Sasuke just looked up from his book when he was greeted by a big hug from his lover. "Dobe? What are you doing here?" Sasuke questioned Naruto, "I came hear to clear your name" Naruto smiled. "But in order to do that you would have to tell them that we...did 'it'" Sasuke whispered the last bit. "Oh, so what Sasuke, I'm not going to let them put you in jail" Naruto beamed with love.

When Naruto finally got to speak to the oficers and explain about everything, even what happened that night, but not in to much detail. The police believed Naruto and sent the two on thier way. Over the next few months the couple had it easy, going to school, having double dates with both Gaara and Lee and Itachi and Kisame. First months then years went by. The couple had the occasional glitch in thier relationship, but they always pulled through.

Then one day Sasuke proposed to Naruto, Naruto leap with joy and said yes. They had a wonderful marriage with all thier friends and relatives. They had gotten thier own house and lived like a perfect couple.

.: 5 MONTHS AFTER THE WEDDING:.

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting down and watching a movie when Naruto heard crying outside. Sasuke paused the movie and Naruto went to the door, opened it and saw a little child no older than the age of 4, he had black hair like Sasuke's and blue eyes like Naruto's. "Awww Sasuke come here!" Naruto called to Sasuke, when Sasuke arrived Naruto had all ready been squealing "Upsies!" and lifting the child up while the child would respond with "Kya!". "That's strange you don't usually see children around here." Sasuke stated while Naruto played with the little one.

"Oh there you are!" a woman yelled from across the street. Naruto and Sasuke both turned thier attention to her. "Oh, don't scare me like that..." The lady said as she took the kid from Naruto's hands. Naruto and the lady started talking about the child while Sasuke drifted into his thoughts. _'I don't understand, 9 months of moring sickness, cramps, wild mood swings'..._ Naruto waved the lady off as she left. _'What sort of person would...' _

"Sasu-Kun! You know how you said I couldn't have a puppy!"

Owari

**Please rate and review thanks!**


End file.
